An unusual girl, a never ending friendship
by TechnoPirate
Summary: Adamina Edmonson is eleven years old. Not to mention she's starting at Hogwarts at the same time that Fred and George are starting. A life long friendship starts, and maybe someday, something more will come out of it...


Adamina Edmonson is eleven years old. Not to mention she's starting at Hogwarts at the same time that Fred and George are starting. A life long friendship starts, and maybe someday, something more will come out of it...

------------------------------

Eleven years old… It seemed like it would be the best moment of my life… And I mean the best too. My lips let out a brief sigh as I stared uncomplicatedly at the square shaped clock by my bedside table. It was late, late for me anyway… I was quite used to my eyes shutting themselves, and staying shut, (unless I awoke with a full bladder of coarse.) Until the sun rose the next day.

But eleven o' clock was approaching quickly, 10:55, 56, 57... I wasn't sure what I was doing staring at the clock like this, other than the fact that I had waited for my eleventh birthday since I was a child. I scratched my ear and attempted to close my eyes once again. Without any success… But before I knew it, I was in a different word… Yes… I had eventually started dreaming.

The muffled tapping noise on the glass of my window awoke me the next morning. I rubbed my exhausted swollen eyes and lifted my body off of the bed. A large, grey and brown owl sat perched on the side of my window sill.

I opened the window to let the bird in, taking a tan colored envelope out of its black beak.

Dear Miss Edmonson,

We are pleased to inform you, that you have been excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

That was all of the letter than I had to read before yelling as I jumped up and down on my white carpeted floor. I had no intention of caring if I had woken my parents up or not. Even though it turns out that I did. I continued jumping as my mother, father and sister rushed into my bedroom in there night robes.

My big sister, Matilda, smiled as soon as she caught sight of the letter and the owl.

"Thought that it was about time for you te' start school…" She said hugging me tightly around the shoulders. "My little sista' is growing up so fast."

I smiled and looked up at mother and father, both of whom seemed just as happy as my sister had.

"I'm not sure that I can wait for two months," I said with a gigglish tone.

"It's summa' Adamina." Matilda said. "It will go by fast, don't worry."

I gave a nod, not hiding my excitement to start school.

"Do you think that I'll be able to make friends?" I asked.

"Easily, we can go shopping for you tommora'" My sister smiled widely, "We can get you your own animal, a cat, rat, toad, owl. Which eva' one you like, not to mention, you'll be able to meet all of the other children who are starting school."

I nodded, smiling just as large as she was.

"Guess that I'm lucky to have you hear to 'elp me then sis."

"I guess you are…" She responded, still hugging me tightly.

"But it's only six o' clock dears…" Mother said pulling Matilda off of me so that I could breath. "We should all go back to bed and celebrate when we are more awake."

"Who could possible sleep now?" Matilda and I yelled at the same time. Mother chuckled.

"S'pose you're right…" She said, twisting a lock of my curly dark brown hair. "I betta' get breakfast on the stove then, shouldn't I? We should eat well… Celebrate that our second daughter is growing up so fast…"

She kissed me on the head and we all went downstairs after getting dressed.

I had to admit, breakfast did seem different today than it ever had before, not just a plain old bowl of cereal. Mother had made sausage, pancakes, eggs, and fruit juice. The whole load stacked up high on my plate.

"Happy birthday too myself I guess." I said before digging in. The rest of my family smiled before filling there plates also. Taking just as much food as I had before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't quite sure if I could have possibly been more stuffed after I finished my plate full of food. Looking at the clock, which now struck seven, I lifted myself up, taking my sister by the hand.

"Will you get school supplies with me now sis?" I asked. "Please? I'm ever so excited!"

A large grin crossed her face as we sprinted toward the door of our house.

"We'll be back by lunch mum," Matilda called, pulling me out the door. "We'll be able to get there much easier once you learn how to fly, Adamina." She said. "Walking gets so boring after some time…" I giggled, walking along side her in a fast jog. I could feel my pigtails (tied up in two pink ribbons) bounce up and down on my head.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, my sister had covered my eyes up as she led me to get my supplies.

"Yes!" She squealed, uncovering my eyes.

I stood in shock, unable to believe what I was looking at. There where shops and buildings of all sizes, carrying wizarding goods. Not to mention all of the other children running around, ready to grab there supplies for there first year. "Lets start with getting you _The standard book of spells- Grade 1. _I have to get _Grade 3. _Meself. She took my hand and led me into one of the shops, then stopped. "You can wander around if you like." She said. "Go meet some other children, I'll see you back here in half an hour."

I nodded, then ran off, laughing hard as I did so.

"Oomph!"

I yelled falling onto the ground on my arse. I took hold of a hand that grabbed mine and felt myself being pulled back up.

"You should probably try running with your eyes open from now on, mate, makes things much easier."

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking to whoever had helped me up. Two identical twin boys looked back at me, most likely shopping for there first year too.

"Think nothing of it." The one on the left said. The one on the right nodded, chuckling slightly.

"George." He said. "This is my brother, Fred. We're starting first year, assume you are too?"

I nodded. "Yes, and pleased to meet you, um… Fred and George, right? I'm Adamina. Adamina Edmonson."

"We should probably go and find, Lee," George said looking at his brother. Fred nodded and they walked off, stopping to look at me after they got about ten feet."

"Are you coming?" George asked.

My eyes got slightly wider and I shrugged, staying there for a second and then running to catch up with them.

My sister had said that I would be able to make friends easily, I didn't know that she meant this easily…


End file.
